Quand de simple écris peuvent tout changer
by candyabbyjulie
Summary: Et si une simple lettre changeait le cours des choses ( OS )


Voilà déjà quelques jours que Emma et Hook étaient revenus en amenant avec eux Marianne et avaient accidentellement détruit à néant tout les espoirs de Régina d'être enfin heureuse et aimée. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde penser, y compris Emma... jusqu'au jour où après une énième tentative de se faire pardonner, cette dernière prit conscience que depuis le premier jour, elle s'était tout bonnement voiler la face... c'est donc déterminée à faire les choses bien qu'elle rentra chez elle et se mit à écrire :

" Chère Régina

La plupart du temps, les gens ne pensent qu'à chercher l'âme soeur, la personne avec qui ils partageront le reste de leur vie, en couple avec ou sans enfants... Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas cette philosophie. Quand j'étais adolescente mon "père"(ou tout du moins celui qui a tenté de m'élever), disait que l'amour te tombait dessus, qu'il ne fallait jamais le chercher, que c'est "lui" qui viendrait à toi. Aujourd'hui mes véritables "parents" me dirait que L'Amour... Le vrais...c'est celui qui réunit les âmes soeurs, peut importe les obstacles à surmonter ils finiront toujours par se retrouver. Cet amour là, nous rend fortes... Bien plus fortes que toutes les magies réunies, cette amour la briserait la plus puissante des malédictions qui puisse exister.

Pendant plus de dix ans, j'ai cessé de chercher, je n'ai fait que attendre. J'ai bien cru pendant un certain temps que Hook représentait cet amour, qu'il était mon âme soeur. J'ai cru que enfin je pourrais être heureuse et recommencer cette vie qui aurait dut être la mienne, cette vie que tu as détruite et avorté par le passé. Hors tout ceci n'était que illusion... Une illusion en laquelle j'ai voulu croire et fonder mes espoirs pour que cette dernière devienne réelle.

Je l'aimais, du moins je croyais l'aimer... Sans le vouloir tu m'as fait prendre conscience que tout ceci, toute cette histoire n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'histoire que je souhaite avec une autre personne et que mon bonheur, ma seconde chance ne résidait en aucun cas en Jones. Mais maintenant tout est clair, tout est différents... Je connais mes sentiments et j'ai l'entière conviction que cette fois je ne me trompe pas... Qu'il me suffisait juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder devant moi.

Chaque fois où j'éprouvais cette sensation au creux du ventre, cette sensation de bien être... De savoir que ta place se trouve où tu es... Cette sensation qui te fait savoir que tu es amoureuse, ce désir de vouloir agir lorsque le regard de la personne aimée croise le tien... Tout ce que je croyais bêtement lui être destiné. La vérité est tellement contre nature.

Ce n'était pas lui, mais bel et bien toi. Toi qui me faisais et fais, par un simple regard, perdre tout mes moyens...toi qui me fais tant souffrir tout en me rendant, malgré tout, heureuse.

Mais le problème est QUI tu es.

Tu n'es pas " lui"...

Tu es "elle"...

Tu es l'ennemi jurée de mes "parents", la mère de "mon" fils, la (soit disant) Méchante Reine...

Tu es une femme.

Mais je t'aime. Je sais que ceci va à l'encontre de la philosophie du monde auquel tu appartiens, à l'encontre de celle de tout bon conte de fée qui se respect... Mais que puis-je faire pour lutter?... Nous ne sommes pas dans ce monde "fantastique" qui est le tien... Nous sommes dans MON monde, dans cette ville que TU as créé pour échapper au malheur... Comment suis-je censée t'éviter?...Comment puis-je me débarrasser de toi?... Je n'ai aucunes solutions... Je suis obligée de te faire face chaque jours. Et il y a "lui". Lui qui t'a brisé le coeur par ma faute... Lui que tu aimes

Seulement je ne peux me haïr pour avoir sauver cette femme, je ne peux me détester de t'avoir une fois de plus fais souffrir. Car c'est lui ou plutôt VOUS qui m'avez ouvert les yeux sur ce qui m'aveuglait. Quand cela s'est-il produit?... Quand je t'ai aperçu dévasté comme jamais. Il n'y a pas si longtemps nous étions encore ennemies... Nous nous côtoyons pour le bien être de "notre" fils. Mais au fil du temps, je me qui aperçue que mes sentiments à ton égards étaient tout autres et j'en ai eu la confirmation ce soir. Ne vas surtout pas croire que je puisse t'en vouloir pour ces 'attaques"...car sans celles-ci je n'aurais sans nul doutes jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur toi...à apprendre à te connaître...à comprendre que c'est seulement et uniquement TOI.

Mais voilà c'est impossible, je ne peux me permettre de t'aimer, de te dévoiler mes sentiments, c'est improbable mais d'un autre côté, ne dit-on pas que l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore? Ça te tombe dessus quand tu t'y attends le moins, un peu comme la pluie mais il y a toujours le soleil pour rattraper la mise. Et le soleil, MON soleil, c'est toi. Inaccessible. Quand on se rapproche trop de lui, on se brûle. Il t'éblouit quand tu te lèves le matin. Il est parfois caché par des nuages, mais c'est pour mieux réapparaître par la suite.

Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait. Humiliée, rabaissée... Pourquoi t'ai-je fais ça ? Parce que je voulais que te ressente une toute petite part de ma souffrance... La souffrance que j'éprouve en sachant que mes rêves sont clos, en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais te prendre dans mes bras, que je ne pourrais jamais te protéger, que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer... Ou tout du moins ouvertement... Je voudrais tellement te détester Régina... Je te hais... Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais ressentir, pour ce que tu représente... Je me déteste de te haïr, je voudrais que tout soit tellement plus simple... Je te hais tout en t'aimant comme une folle. J'ignore comment ou pourquoi, mais le fait est que pour une raison qui m'est inconnue je ne peux me soustraire de cet amour qui me ronge. J'aimerais tellement que mes sentiments soit réciproque...mais déplacer la lune est nettement plus facile me semble-t-il !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ceci, peut-être pour me soulager, sûrement parce que il faut bien se l'avouer il est nettement plus facile de coucher ses sentiments sur papier que de faire face à la personne aimée et de devoir porter ce poids durant le reste de ma sombre vie.

Si cette lettre te parvient c'est que j'ai trouvée au fond de moi le courage et la force de faire face à mes sentiments et à te la donner...cependant j'aimerais une chose, que tu respecte mon choix...ou tout du moins celui de mon coeur.

Je vais mettre fin a cette lettre en te disant une seule et unique chose... Saches que jamais je ne t'oublierais, quoiqu'il advienne et peut importe ce que je puisse dire...tu es et restera a jamais ma fin heureuse même si je renonce à celle-ci pour que tu puisse être heureuse auprès d'un autre...auprès d'un homme. Seulement n'oublie jamais une chose Régina Mills: JE T'AIME.

Ta Sauveuse,

Emma. "

Une fois que cette dernière eu fini de relire ses écrit, elle prit la décision de ne pas donner cette lettre à sa destinataire ou tout du moins pas personnellement. C'est ainsi que tard dans la nuit Emma reprit la direction du manoir des Mills afin de glisser "ses sentiments" sous la porte dans l'espoir que Régina les lise dès son réveil... mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que celle-ci ne dormait pas encore et reconnus le bruit caractéristique du tas de boue qui servait de véhicule à la blonde.

C'est donc naturellement que Régina se dirigeât vers l'entrée de la maison afin de déverser une fois de plus sa haine au visage de cette maudite Charming. Cependant quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut une feuille pliée glissée sous la porte... piquée à vive par la curiosité elle décidât de se saisir de celle-ci et d'en entreprendre la lecture tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre. Une fois cette dernière lut Régina ne savait que faire ni même penser, elle décidât donc d'affronter le problème de suite... C'est ainsi qu'elle sorti de chez elle et prit la direction du poste du shérif car Emma devait prendre son tour de garde, une fois devant celui-ci elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigeât immédiatement vers une Emma quelque peu surprise de la voir dans les locaux à une heure pareil...

Emma: "Régina ça va?"

Régina (montrant la lettre): "Très bien Miss Swan cependant je pense que vous et moi devrions parler de ceci"

Emma: "Oh"

Régina: " Je ne vous le fait pas dire très chère"

Sans laisser le temps à Emma de dire quoique ce soit Régina prit possession des lèvres, tant désiraient de cette dernière, dans un baiser fiévreux qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent et que Régina reprit...

Régina :" Sachez Miss Swan que les qu'en dirait-on m'importe peu mais cependant une question me vient à l'esprit"

Emma:"..."

Régina : "Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?"

Emma:" Tu crois que c'est facile toi de venir te voir et dire...hey salut Régina ça va? Tiens j'ai oubliée de te dire je t'aime et je veux qu'on soit ensemble"

Régina :" Tu viens de le faire Princesse"

C'est sur ce dernières paroles que Régina embrassât de nouveau Emma mais cette fois ci fut plus empreint d'émotions que de précipitations.


End file.
